HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast: Episode 40
This episode of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast covers creating your own nation, choosing the dystopian future you want to live in, the crew create their own League of Extrordinary Gentlemen, and Lawyer Terminator. Time Stamp Topics These time stamps are meant to give an extremely general summary of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast, and can also be used to help locate a certain favorite section of the podcast that you may have trouble remembering. The timestamps are not exact, and can be 5-10 seconds off. *'0:00' - Over the Hill - Denise "Woo Hoo" *'2:00' - First Podcast of '09 *'3:20' - Burger Porn *'4:30' - Samurai Cop - Bad Movie Cities *'7:50' - Rock & Roll Cops *'8:20' - Dark Knight - Cookie Monster Batman - Michael Kane http://www.box.net/shared/5dgzlssu0i audio *'10:35' - Master Wayne - Frisky Dingo *'11:40' - This week in Internet *'11:58' - Filipino Twilight TV show *'14:07' - Bollywood remake of Back to the Future - Musical - "Broadballs" http://www.box.net/shared/90cydiue4q audio *'17:00' - No Decapatation story, man crashes into adult shop & has sex with Real Dolls - Australia http://www.box.net/shared/ba2vthe9p7 audio *'18:48' - Create your own nation - dingos eat babies *'20:43' - Pushing Dasies - "Ass to Mouth" - "raganalize" *'23:09' - Paris Hilton says she's only slept with 2 men - Hilton's Vagina & DickPrints *'25:07' - Polaroid Digital Cameras - Japanese Polaroid *'27:34 - '''Topics *'27:49''' - When shows come back - Iron Man Trailer & DC Movies *'30:25' - Watchmen & Blue cock *'31:48' - More TV coming back - Damages *'35:42' - Dollhouse - Dexter & BSG on DVD - Flight of the Concords - Fringe *'38:35' - Killing Josh with Fire *'39:37 '- Super Draino - Geordi - Reading Rainbow - Reading Negro http://www.box.net/shared/aop42h3m5j audio *'41:13' - Geordi's Visor *'41:52' - Heroes - TV.com - Lost - Nip Tuck & Congo *'45:48' - Scrubs - Terminator: Sarah Conner Chronicles *'48:22' - Lawyer Terminator - Terminator Stenographer http://www.box.net/shared/ngj18opkzc audio *'50:55' - Terminator 2: Low Budgement Day *'51:59' - George Michael is stalling the Arrested Development movie - Josh cooking *'54:05' - Wii does video distribution - Vslice *'55:40' - Boldy Going Nowhere Script & Always Sunny - Homeboys in Outerspace - Filipino Off-shirts http://www.box.net/shared/5frfe64si1 audio *'59:57 '- Ziff Davis sells 1up & EGM closes *'1:01:55' - The porn star Josh filmed wants to hook up - Josh is the Predator Bitch - "Get to the choppa" http://www.box.net/shared/8x7oeobd0d audio *'1:05:23' - Street Fighter Movie - Zannado *'1:07:28' - Mickey Rouric in Iron Man - Robert Downy vs Mickey Rouric *'1:09:32 - '''The Wrestler - Blading - AIDS from Mickey *'1:11:42''' - Robert Downy scenes in a cave - checkers with nuts and bolts *'1:13:13' - Mail Sack *'1:13:18' - Tentacle Grape *'1:13:55' - Any New Year's Resolutions - Josh's Gay Party *'1:15:41' - Starship Troopers 3 - Lazy Nipple - Sammy Davis titties http://www.box.net/shared/m3o9136pnp audio *'1:17:38' - Jesus Christ: Vampire Slayer *'1:18:28' - Resolutions - Denise's new job - Joel's new job? - Eli's Photography *'1:28:12' - Unemployed Artists *'1:29:30' - Who's better - Evil LEague of Evil or Guild of Calamitous Intent *'1:31:43' - Would Ty eat green eggs & ham? *'1:32:48' - Whatever happened to Undefeatable VHS Tapes *'1:34:40' - What fictional dystopian future would you live in? - Bently Commercial - "Zee Goggles, They Do nothing" *'1:39:53' - Tank Police - Taint of Blagoiavich *'1:40:51' - Bacon Cheddar Borgueda Crunch - Holocaust *'1:42:07' - What musical instruments do you play? - Saxaphone & Piano *'1:46:55' - Paper Planes *'1:47:45' - Jim's Job - freelance CG for BSG - Josh vs Joel on Piano *'1:50:05' - Assemble your own League of Extrordanary Gentlemen - Artex talks dirty http://www.box.net/shared/kxxdcpdiek audio *'1:54:50' - Jaws litterary sequels *'1:55:28' - Americans are stupid at geography *'1:57:47' - Is Denise better than the rest of the crew? *'1:59:00' - Any reccomendations about watching BSG *'2:01:51' - Sammy Davis Jr. Titties http://www.box.net/shared/t1890gd985 audio *'2:03:24' - Dragon Ball movie expectations *'2:08:31 - '''Love Connection *'2:08:44''' - 9th season of Smallville - Shashank *'2:10:11' - Without 7 of 9, no President Obama *'2:11:38' - A song of Ice and Fire *'2:12:12' - HijiNKS ENSUE Clips - "The tip is so shiny" *'2:14:02' - Supernatural *'2:15:41' - Vault Plug - "Kill yourself" - Calvin & Hobbes *'2:18:06' - Ending - "Woo Hoo" *'2:19:28' - **Josh Laugh** - "It's really salty" Category:Podcast